Frozen
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Stiles and Lydia's first date doesn't go as planned, but it ends up being perfect.


_Frozen_

Stiles was nervous, as usual. He kept fixing his hair and tucking and un-tucking his blue plaid shirt. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that after ten years of being in love with a short, strawberry blonde, he _finally _had a date with her. He had the entire night perfectly planned out- dinner, frozen yogurt, and a sweet walk in the park to end the night perfectly. He un-tucked his shirt one more time and then went back to combing his hair once again. He opened the medicine cabinet to put the comb away when his father walked up. He closed the cabinet to see his father in the mirror. It took him by surprise. He spazzed out a little bit and clutched his chest.

"DAD. What the _hell?_ You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stiles said as his hand was pressed against his chest. He was breathing heavily.

"You finally have a date with Lydia Martin."

Stiles relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe it?" Stiles said as he turned around to face the mirror. He was fixing his hair- _again._

"Well I just want to make sure you both have a good time." Papa Stilinski said as he handed Stiles a fifty dollar bill.

"Woah. Dad, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Get out of the house. Have an amazing night with the girl of your dreams. You deserve it."

"You have a date with Melissa tonight don't you?"

"Yeah, but, that's not the point." Papa Stilinski grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, told him to tuck in his shirt, grabbed his wallet, keys, and jacket, and opened the front door for his son. "Have a great time, son." He started to close the door when Stiles popped his head back inside.

"Wait a minute. Tonight's… _the night_, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're proposing to Melissa tonight! Aren't you?"

Papa Stilinski rolled his eyes. "Yes." He replied with a sigh, followed by a smile.

"DADDYYYYY-OOOOO! YES! _FINALLY!" _Papa Stilinski had a confused look on his face.

"Dad… ever since mom died, there's been a- a piece… missing. But since you've been with Melissa, it's like we're complete again. Especially with Scott. I mean we were already basically brothers, but now it's like… official."

"Well… only if she says yes." Just as he said that, the doorbell rang.

"Shoot, I'm late to pick up Lydia. Dad, she's going to say yes. How could she say no? I have to go. Good luck! I love you!" Stiles opened the door and greeted Melissa with a quirky smile.

"Hey, Melissa." He looked back at his dad, who looked profoundly annoyed.

"Um… hey, Stiles. What's with the face?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked over to her boyfriend.

"You two have fun tonight." Stiles winked. He started to walk to his car. He suddenly ran back,

"But not too much fun!" Papa Stilinski walked to Melissa, "go! Get out of here! Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

He kissed her on the check and closed the door as they walked into the house.

Stiles started his jeep.

Throughout his ride, he thought of Melissa. How she had always been his second mom. How she'd been there for him and his dad when Claudia passed. He smiled as he pulled into Lydia Martin's driveway. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he'd picked up for her. He smelled them and smiled. Then he remembered that he was twenty minutes late to pick her up. He suddenly rushed out of his car and up to her front door. He was nervous- _beyond nervous. _He took a deep breath when the door opened. A certain lady greeted him- the same lady he'd been in love with for over ten years. She stood in the doorway giving him a slightly sassy look, then tilting her head and smiling at the flowers. She wore an orange dress with black tights and gray boots with a black leather jacket. It was finally getting cold outside. The weather was perfect. Her hair was straight and perfect, as usual. Stiles was speechless. She was still smiling at him, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"You're late." She teased.

"S-sorry, Lydia. It's kind of a big night for my pops. I'll tell you in the car?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and grabbed her purse.

Stiles was a perfect gentleman. He opened and closed the passenger car door for her.

"So… big night for your dad?" She was looking down at her flowers.

"Yeah, well, him and Scott's mom, actually. He's proposing tonight."

They both half-smiled. She looked up at him.

"Finally."

"That's what I said." Stiles chuckled.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Stiles remembered that they were late. Twenty minutes late. His reservation no longer mattered.

"Crap." He hit the top of his steering wheel and leaned his head back.

"What's wrong?"

"Our reservation… we're late. Lydia, I'm so sorry. Our night is ruined." She smiled at him while he looked out the window.

"No it's not."

"Where should we go?"

"How about a movie?"

"Well we can't really talk during a movie…" Stiles suddenly thought of an idea. He looked up, then at Lydia, who looked confused, and he started the car. He knew the _perfect _place to take her. As they drove Lydia kept asking where exactly they were going.

"Lydia, trust me. This is going to be _perfect._"

He told her to close her eyes, and she did. When the powder blue jeep came to a stop, he smiled.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Lydia looked up to see the bright lights of the neon sign staring her in the face. The sign read "ICE RINK" Lydia couldn't fight the huge smile on her face. She looked at Stiles.

"You're right… this is perfect."

Stiles kissed her on the cheek and got out of the car. She couldn't stop staring at the sign, smiling the whole time. Stiles stood outside of the car, staring in at her. He'd never seen her look happier. She couldn't believe he remembered. She met his gaze through the window and they both looked at their clothes- orange and blue. Totally unplanned, just like the date. Stiles opened the door for her.

"Uh- ready to go inside?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go." She stepped out of the car, grabbing his hand while his other one closed the door. Their fingers intertwined and they started to walk to the doors.

They stepped inside, they saw the photo booth where their best friends took terrible pictures just two years ago.

"Can I help you?" Isaac asked. He filled the opening Boyd left.

"Hey, buddy." Stiles said.

"So… you two are _finally _happening?" Isaac had the most smug smile on his face. Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah. Looks like it." He and Lydia looked at each other and smiled, still holding hands.

"Two, please."

"Yes sir." Isaac replied. "Skates are over there."

The rink was practically empty when the two of them entered. They sat down to put on their skates.

"So," Stiles began, "are you going to show off again?" he teased.

Lydia smiled shyly.

"Probably. Unless, you want _help._" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Not from a girl." Stiles said as he stood up. He then fell and embarrassed himself- almost on purpose. Lydia laughed- she even snorted. She was so embarrassed by it, she quickly covered her mouth, hoping he didn't notice. The other couple was older, and gave them a snooty look, as if they were disturbing the peace.

He stood up and brushed himself off.

"That was cute." He said.

She stood up quickly, hands on her hips, "oh hush. Just let me help you."

He looked her up and down. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe he was on a date with _Lydia Martin. _She took his hand and led him to the ice. They skated for hours. Finally, he was so tired of falling on his butt that he just sat down in the ice as she kept skating. There was something about the way she did it. She skated with a certain elegance he couldn't help but love- as she finished her figure 8, she noticed him sitting, and decided to sit next to him. She grabbed his hand. Their fingers were intertwined, once again.

"Why are we here, Lydia?"

"What?"

"I mean, why me? Why did you agree to go on a date with me?"

"Stiles… Stiles, I really like you, believe it or not. When you and Malia broke up over the summer, I sat around just hoping you'd ask me out… when you finally did, I had to say yes. It was like I didn't even have a choice." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well… how could I not ask you out? I mean, Malia is great, but she's just… she's not _you, Lydia. _You're the only one I've ever truly cared about. With you, it's easy, but also difficult. But I know, that no matter how difficult it was to get here, it's worth it. I've always known we had this sort of… unspoken connection."

They sat there, looking at each other. Just as he leaned in for a kiss, his phone buzzed.

"Sorry, it's just- IT'S MY DAD. I'm so sorry, would you mind if I answer?"

"Of course not! Answer!" Lydia was just as eager as Stiles.

"DAD? Yeah?" He put it on speaker. Suddenly a familiar voice came on the phone, but it wasn't his dad. It was Melissa.

"Stiles, your father has _impeccable taste._"

"Me- you said yes. YOU SAID YES!?" He heard her start to cry. His father grabbed the phone.

"You were right, Stiles. She… she said yes." Stiles and Lydia leaped up happily and hugged. Lydia grabbed the phone.

"Congratulations, you two! It's about time!"

"Thanks, Lydia. I should say the same about the two of you. Now, get back to your date." He hung up. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other with excited facial expressions.

"Shoot. It's getting late. We have to go." They grabbed their stuff and changed their shoes and headed for the door.

"Sorry, Stiles, I have to-uh- powder my nose."

"I'll be in the car." He kissed her on the cheek and walked outside. He stood against the jeep for a few minutes, waiting for his lovely date to come out. The next thing he knew, she was half-running to the jeep.

"Here." She handed him a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.

"Sometimes, two things turn out to be the perfect combination." She said with a smile. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her, holding her tightly. She had both her hands on his neck. It was perfect. It was like a scene from a movie. They slowly leaned away, their foreheads touching, the two of them breathing heavily. Her hands were on his face, while his were still on her waist. They stood there for a few moments. He kissed her nose and then let go of her and opened and closed her door for her. As he got into his seat and started the jeep, she kissed him. She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"Now what?"

It was about 9 pm and Stiles had plans for frozen yogurt. They pulled into Yogurt Mountain about 15 minutes later. He once again opened and closed her door for her, and they once again walked hand-in-hand. They both got their yogurt- Stiles got chocolate with little peanut butter cups and gummy bears, Lydia got strawberry with chocolate sprinkles. They walked to the counter to pay and a familiar face was behind it.

"Hey!" Lydia was so excited to see her- Kira Yukimura- she had just moved back from New York once again. Kira smiled.

"Hey you two." She teased. They made small talk and eventually, Stiles and Lydia sat down and started consuming their yogurt. They finished eating around 9:45. There was still time for a romantic walk through the park.

They arrived at the park around 10 pm. Lydia immediately rushed over to the swings, holding Stiles' hand the entire time. They each sat on a swing and Stiles just stared at Lydia, who was swinging back and forth. He smiled as he thought back to the first time he saw her. When he walked into the classroom 9 years ago… in 3rd grade. He thought back to recess, every day. He spent the entire time staring at her as she swung back and forth, while Scott couldn't stay off of the slide. She stopped her swing and kissed him. They both smiled. She looked up at the stars, but Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"They're so beautiful… so bright."

"Not as beautiful as you, Lyds." She looked over at him, he was still staring at her. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Stiles. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Thank you for saying yes."

The entire ride back to her house Stiles smiled; Lydia did too. The night had gone even better than both of them had pictured. As he stopped the car at the end of her driveway, he had to ask her something.

"So… did you have a good time?"

"You have to ask? Of course I did." She smiled.

"Good, I'm really glad."

"Stiles, you're my best friend. I could never have a bad time with you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She reached to open the door when he quickly locked the car and jumped out. He rushed over to her side and opened her door for her. She stepped out and took his elbow, just like at Winter Formal… 2 years ago. She smiled and flipped her hair as they turned toward the front door. T

"Well… this is where I leave you, I suppose."

"Yeah… I guess so." Lydia smiled.

"Lydia, I have to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Will you… be my date to my father's wedding? Whenever it is?"

"Absolutely. It's a date." She replied as if she expected to not be invited in the first place.

"But, I'd like to do this again sooner than that." Stiles smiled.

"Of course. Just call me."

He kissed her softly, but just as intense as before. Every time they kissed, he just felt fireworks. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered,

"Good night."

She entered her home and closed the door behind her, turning off the porch light. Stiles walked back to his jeep, but before he started the car, he called her.

"Hey, are you free Saturday night? Because I'd like a second date." He smiled as she looked through her bedroom window with her phone pressed against her cheek.


End file.
